1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an injection mold configured to manufacture an injection-molded product by injecting and hardening molten resin at the injection mold.
2. Description of the Related Art
Injection mold is an apparatus configured to manufacture an injection-molded product having the shape that corresponds to a cavity in which injecting molten resin inside the cavity of the mold.
The injection mold as such includes a first mold and a second mold being coupled to each other and provided with a cavity having the shape that corresponds to the shape of a product to be manufactured, and an injection apparatus configured to inject molten resin in the cavity.
In addition, the injection mold includes a cooling path through which cooling fluid passes. Components configured to separate an injection-molded product manufactured at an inside a cavity from the mold, in other words, the components configured to push the injection-molded product from the mold, such as an ejecting pin, an ejecting panel, and a space block. Thus, at the injection mold, a space configured to install the cooling path and the components to separate an injection-molded product is needed to be secured.